Mind Reader
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will is electrocuted and is able to read people's minds. What will happen when he hears what Emma is thinking and how will he react.
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of the school day. Will was about to leave his classroom, when Emma appeared.

"Will," She said.

"Emma what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering if you want to have dinner," Emma replied.

"What today? What about Carl" Will asked.

"Yes today, and Carl's at work. He won't mind us catching up," She smiled.

"Sure, just give me a minute," He laughed.

Will picked up his bag and put it on his shoulder. He turned the light switch off. Suddenly there was a crackling noise. Sparks flew and Will felt a biting, burning pain shoot through his body. He screamed in pain and collapsed.

"Will!" Emma shouted.

Will opened his eyes. Where was he and why was it so bright? He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Will," A voice said.

He looked over to see Emma.

"Em, what... where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the hospital," She replied.

"Why? What happened?" Will questioned sitting up.

"You were electrocuted, I'm just so glad your okay," Emma smiled.

It all came back to him. He was turning the light switch off and about to go for dinner with Emma.

A doctor then entered the room.

"It's good to see you awake, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I've been better, my head's spinning," Will replied.

"You're lucky to be alive. Your friend had to do CPR, as the electrocution stopped your heart," He said looking at Emma.

Emma smiled at Will.

"Well I'll be back later," The doctor smiled before leaving.

"Thank you," Will said.

"It's okay," She smiled.

"Why did you save my life?" He asked.

"Because you're my friend and I couldn't let you die," Emma replied.

Emma's cell phone then rang. She looked at it. It was Carl.

"I'll be back in a minute," She told him.

It seemed like an eternity until Emma came back. Will knew something was wrong when he saw her.

"Everything okay?" Will asked concerned.

"Yes, Carl was just worried that I wasn't home," Emma explained.

Will knew she was lying. He nodded and smiled.

"Well I'm gonna get some sleep, I'll see you later," He said.

"Okay, I'll see you later," She smiled.

Emma hugged him and then left.

As Will closed his eyes again, he felt a pain in his heart. What was Emma hiding?


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day. Emma came to see Will. She smiled and Will looked at her face. She had a bruise on her eye. It wasn't there yesterday.

"Hey Em," Will smiled.

"Hi, how are you feeling," She asked.

"Better than yesterday. What happened to your eye?" He asked.

Emma didn't reply for a minute.

Will looked at Emma; he could hear what she was thinking. He must have been imagining it. As he listened to her thoughts he was shocked.

_What do I say? Emma think of something... he's looking at you. Say you fell... you can't say, Carl hit you because I was with you yesterday. Erm... I'll say I fell._

"I fell and hit my eye," Emma lied.

Will nodded.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Will asked.

"Yes, why?" She replied.

"Just asking," He smiled.

She sat and spoke to him and again like the day before her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. It was Carl.

Will could hear her thoughts again.

_Oh no, where do I say I am if he asks. I could not answer it... but when I get home he will hit me..._

Emma just ignored it.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Will asked.

She shook her head and put her cell back in her hand bag.

"Why not, I'm sure Carl is worried where you are," He said.

"How do you know it's Carl calling me?" Emma asked.

"Erm... I just thought it would be him," Will told her.

"Okay," She nodded.

Will sighed. How could he tell Emma he could read her thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Will stared at Emma. Even if he told her, she wouldn't believe him. He couldn't just tell her but he couldn't let Carl hit her again.

"Emma, the doctor said I can go home soon. Would you mind dropping me off home?" Will asked.

"Sure, we can go now if you want?" Emma smiled.

"Okay, thanks," He smiled.

Will got changed in to his clothes and went to check out of the hospital. When he was walking with Emma to her car, he heard her thoughts again.

_Don't be stupid! Carl won't find out you've been with him again... you should tell Will about what he does to you... Will would stop it... your knight in shining armour, the one you still love..._

Will smiled. She still loved him.

"What are you smiling at?" Emma asked.

"Nothing," He replied.

"Tell me," She told him.

"Really, I was just smiling," Will laughed.

They got in to Emma's car and drove to his house. On the radio the song 'Follow Me' by Uncle Kracker was on. Will began to sing it looking at Emma.

"_You don't know how you met me  
>You don't know why<br>You can't turn around and say goodbye  
>All you know is when I'm with you<br>I make you free  
>And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea<br>I'm singin'_

_Follow me everything is alright  
>I'll be the one to tuck you in at night<br>And if you  
>Want to leave I can guarantee<br>You won't find nobody else like me_

_I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear  
>Cuz as long as no one knows than nobody can care<br>You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware  
>But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared<br>I'm singin'"_

At this point Emma was smiling, and knew Will was singing about her. He listened to her thoughts again.

_I love his voice... I can't believe I'm not with him... Emma calm down, you're with Carl...  
><em>

"_Follow me everything is alright  
>I'll be the one to tuck you in at night<br>And if you  
>Want to leave I can guarantee<br>You won't find nobody else like me_

_Won't give you money  
>I can't give you the sky<br>You're better off if you don't ask why  
>I'm not the reason that you go astray and<br>We'll be all right if you don't ask me to stay_

_Follow me everything is alright  
>I'll be the one to tuck you in at night<br>And if you  
>Want to leave I can guarantee<br>You won't find nobody else like me_

_You don't know how you met me  
>You don't know why<br>You can't turn around and say goodbye  
>All you know is when I'm with you<br>I make you free  
>And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea<br>I'm singin'  
><em>

_Follow me everything is alright  
>I'll be the one to tuck you in at night<br>And if you  
>Want to leave I can guarantee<br>You won't find nobody else like me"_

At this point Emma was smiling and blushing. They sat in silence again as for the rest of the ride. When Emma pulled up outside Will's place, she hugged him.

"I'm glad your okay," She smiled.

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow," Will said.

"Okay. Bye," Emma replied.

Her car drove off and he stood smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Will got to school. As he passed Emma's office he saw her with her head down. He turned around and stood outside the door, listening to her thoughts.

_Why don't you tell Will? Carl hits you and you just suffer... it's not right..._

Will knocked and entered. Emma looked up.

"Emma, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" She asked.

Will looked at her arms. They were covered in bruises and her left hand had a bandage round it.

"What happened to your hand?" Will said.

"Nothing..." Emma replied.

Will listened again.

_Tell him the truth._

"Emma, just tell me. Please," He smiled.

Emma looked at his eyes.

"I-I... It was C-Carl," Emma replied with tears in her eyes.

Will hugged her and kissed her head.

"It's not gonna happen anymore, okay. I promise," Will comforted.

Emma was crying in to his sweater vest.

"H-he said if I tell anyone... he will hurt me," Emma sobbed.

"No he won't. He will have to get through me first," He stated.

Emma looked up at him.

"Thank you," She whispered.

Carl was gonna pay.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on at the end of school Will took Emma home. Carl was waiting at the front door. When he saw Will he knew she had said something.

"What are you doing here Schuester?" Carl spat.

"If you even lay a finger on Emma ever again, I will make you wish you were never born!" Will shouted.

Carl laughed and stepped closer to Will.

"Go on then, do your best," Carl smiled.

"I'm just going to get some clothes," Emma said walking past them.

Carl grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere!" He shouted.

Will pushed Carl backwards and Emma went in to the house.

"Leave her alone!" Will ordered.

Will went in to the house behind her.

Carl followed and shut the front door.

"Em, you got everything?" Will asked.

"I just need my dress from the living room," Emma replied.

"Okay," Will said going in to the living room. He saw it on the sofa. Just before he picked it up, an arm wrapped around his throat.

It instantly began crushing his windpipe and Will struggled.

"When I'm finished with you, you won't be able to protect Emma," Carl stated.

Will kicked Carl in his shin. His grip loosened and Will spun round. Carl lunged at him and Will's fist met his jaw. Carl elbowed Will in his nose. His nose began to bleed. Will punched Carl in his face, with all the force he had.

Carl lashed out and kneed Will in his stomach. He doubled over in pain and his chin met Carl's knee. Will hit the ground, his head was spinning. Carl's foot met the side of his head, with a powerful kick.

As everything went black, he could hear Emma's thoughts.

_What do I do? I can call 911!_

Carl kicked Will once more, before spitting on his body and leaving the room. He made his way upstairs, to Emma's room. She was just about to call 911 when the door swung open.

"You told him! Now your gonna know about it!" Carl shouted.

Emma tried to get away, but he pinned her against the wall.

"Get off me!" Emma screamed fear stricken.

Carl grabbed her by her hair and smiled.

"I want you to see something," He said.

He led her down the stairs and in to the room. Emma was horrified.

Will was on his back, eyes closed, blood was dripping down his face.

Emma knew she had to do something.

"Now he's out of the way, your coming with me," Carl told her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Emma said firmly.

Carl let her go and faced her. This was her chance. She ran for the glass vase sitting on the window. He hit her in her face and she brought the vase down on his head as hard as she could. Carl staggered back and dropped to the ground.

Emma was by Will instantly.

"Will? Will!" She cried.

His head had a huge gash in it and his was head lolling to the side lifelessly. She checked his vitals. Thank god he was breathing. She was relieved but still panicking.

She grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and called 911.

"911. What is your emergency?" The operator said a minute later.

"My friend is unconscious and his head is bleeding a lot," Emma panicked.

Emma gave them the address.

"An ambulance is on the way," The operator added.

"Thank you," Emma said as she hung up the phone.

She looked at Carl, and phoned the police. He wasn't getting away with this.


	6. Chapter 6

The ambulance arrived and they took Will away with Emma. When the police got there they arrested Carl and put him in a cell.

At the hospital, Emma was waiting for hours to see Will. When she finally was allowed to see him, she was over the moon.

"Will?" Emma asked sitting down beside his bed.

"Hey Em," He smiled.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A bit sore, but I'm having Déjà Vu," Will tried to laugh.

"Thank you," Emma whispered.

"What for?" He asked.

"For fighting Carl and protecting me," She added.

"Its fine, but I need to tell you something. I can read your thoughts. Well I could... since Carl kicked me in my head, I haven't been able to," Will told her.

"Prove it," Emma smiled.

"You love my voice, you can't believe you're not with me," Will remembered.

"When did this start?" She asked interested.

"When I was electrocuted, after that I could hear your thoughts. Just yours though, like it was telling me to protect you. And now your safe, it's gone," He explained.

Emma smiled and hugged Will.

"You know I never stopped loving you," Emma said.

"I never stopped loving you too," Will confessed.

Will grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

Emma leaned down and kissed him.

**1 year later**

Carl was still in Jail, he had 2 years to go.

Will and Emma were now married and they had their first child in their arms.

"What should we call her?" Emma asked.

"It's up to you, Em," Will smiled and kissed her.

"How about Emily?" She asked.

"Emily Schuester, I like that name," He added.

As Will and Emma, looked at Emily and then each other, they knew they would be a perfect family.


End file.
